Shooting Star
by lilredd3394
Summary: What happens when two lover wish on the same star? PruCan, YAOI WARNING!


Matthew walked with Gilbert towards his house "Thanks for the great evening, Gilbert" he said looking at the Prussian. He looked at the sky as a shooting star shot across the sky "Look, Gil" he said pulling on Gilbert's sleeve "a shooting star"

Gilbert looked up and smiled "Make a wish Mattie" he said as the Canadian closed his eyes. He hugged the Canadian before making his own wish '_I wish Matthew could be mine forever'_ he thought as Matthew opened his eyes again "what did you wish for?" he asked Matthew

"I can't tell you" Matthew said pushing him slightly, but he knew that he would eventually have to tell him. He smiled at the looked Gilbert gave him "if I tell you" he explained walking past Gilbert and opening his front door "It won't come true"

Gilbert sighed as Matthew shut the door. He looked up at the sky once more before walking back towards his house. He put his hands in his pockets, and got lost in his own thought.

Matthew ran to his room before taking a flying leap onto his bed. A huge smile was on his face, he had his first date with the person he's loved for years. He clutched his pillow to his chest and sighed, he can't wait till tomorrow. He looked out the window and remembered his wish with another smile "_I wish Gilbert would love me forever" _

Gilbert woke up the next morning and instantly called Matthew "Hey mattie" he said once the Canadian picked up "Wanna have lunch with me….awesome, I'll pick you up at noon" He looked at the clock and headed down the stairs to find his brother in the kitchen "dude, I've got another date with the amazingly awesome Matthew" he announced making Feliciano clap and squeal before hugging him

"Ciao, Gilbert" Feliciano said with a huge smile on his face "so you're going out with Matteo again?"

"yep, I'm taking him out to Lunch. Then we're going to hang out for several more hours before heading to his house and spending a few more hours there" Gilbert said his smile growing with each word

"Don't assume things, Bruder" Ludwig said giving his brother a plate of wurst "Matthew might think this is just something that you're doing together, it might just be a nice lunch date"

"Pshh" Gilbert said grabbing the plate and woofing down the food before heading out the door "I'm heading to pick up Mattie, I'll see you guys later!"

"BYE-BYE GILBERT" Feliciano said waving at the Prussian as he shut the door "why can't Ludwig be that excited for our dates?"

'I'm going to kill you Gilbert' Ludwig thought looked at the door

Matthew opened the door as his doorbell rang "It's ten, Gilbert" He said letting the Prussian in "you were going to pick me up at Noon"

"I couldn't wait" Gilbert said hugging the Canadian "something smells really good, are those your pancakes"

Matthew nodded and headed back into the kitchen "I've got a few extra If you would like some" he said flipping the pancakes he had cooking over "Unless you already ate"

"Bruder made me eat before I left" Gilbert said sitting down at the table "but I can't resist your pancakes"

"You're going to get fat, Gilbert" Matthew said placing a plate of pancakes infront of Gilbert who instantly doused them in maple syrup and started eating "I think you're already gaining weight"

Gilbert smiled "I don't think so" he said shaking his "awesome me doesn't gain weight" He looked at Matthew who was watching him and smiling slightly "what's that face for"

Matthew turned away his face was red "N-Nothing" he said quickly as he finished cooking his own pancakes before sitting down across from the Prussian

"You're cute when you blush" Gilbert said as he finished his pancakes and watched Matthew eat his. Once he said that Matthew turned an even darker shade of red

Matthew took a bite of his pancakes, trying to get his mind off of Gilbert. He finished quickly and grabbed the plates

"Hey Mattie" Gilbert said walked towards the Canadian who had his back turned to him. Once the Canadian turned to look at him he smiled "you have syrup on your face"

"Really?" Matthew said his eyes growing wide as he brought his hand up to wipe it away, only to have Gilbert grab his hands "W-What are you doing?"

Gilbert smiled and leaned forwards "I'm taking care of it" he said gently licking the syrup off the corner of Matthew's mouth "tastes even better then the pancakes" he chuckled softly as Matthew's face turned bright red again "You're blushing" He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Matthews Matthews eyes grew before he started kissing the Prussian back as his violet eyes slowly closed. His arms slowly wrapped around Gilbert's neck as their kiss deepened.

Gilbert finally pulled away for air, only a small strand of Saliva connected their mouths. Both of them were panting for breath "you're an awesome kisser" he said looking at the Canadians half open eyes

Matthew smiled "you're not that bad either" he said opening his eyes all the way "Why don't we skip lunch" he said earning a strange look from Gilbert "I-If Y-you want to, I-I mean"

Gilbert laughed and picked the Canadian up bridal style "turned you on didn't I" he said carrying the Canadian up the stairs and into his room. He shut the door and plopped the Canadian down onto the bed before crawling on top of him. He leaned down and started kissing the Canadian as his pale fingers started unbuttoning the Canadians shirt. He slid the shirt open and started playing with Matthew's nipples, earning a moan from Matthew. He smiled as he pulled away from Matthew "Like that don't you?" he asked before taking one of the hardened nipples into his mouth and started to suck on it while rolling the other nipple between his fingers. He looked up, Matthews's eyes were half closed and his eyes looked like they rolled back. He laughed against Matthews skin, sending a shiver up his spine. He sat up and started removing his own shirt as Matthew opened his eyes too watch him.

Matthew's whole face was red with pleasure as he watched Gilbert removed his own shirt. A small smile tugged on his lips and he looked at the Prussians six pack abs "I can see why you're not gaining weight" he said running his hand along the muscles "You exercise"

Gilbert shrugged "every now and then" he said leaning forward and kissing the Canadian again. He licked the Canadians bottom lip and was allowed access into his mouth. His tongue explored the Canadians mouth; he could taste the pancakes and Maple syrup in his mouth. "You taste really good" he said against the Canadians lips. He hooked his fingers on Matthew's pants and pulled them down. He smiled at the look on the Canadians face "you're pretty big, Mattie" he said tossing the discarded clothes onto the floor. He grabbed Matthew's erection in his hand and started pumping him.

Matthew's back arched as a moan came from between his lips "G-Gil" he said as he felt the Prussian take him into his mouth. He moaned again, he closed his eyes as his breathing quickened.

Gilbert looked up and smiled as he continued licking, sucking and nipping the Canadians erection. He finally pulled away before removing his own pants.

"That can't fit inside me" Matthew said looking at how huge Gilbert was

"It'll feel nice once it does" Gilbert said pulling some lube out of his pocket. He generously coated his fingers in the cold gel. He rubbed his finger around Matthew's entrance before pressing one finger inside. He felt Matthew tighten around his finger "Relax Mattie" he said rolling his finger around inside the Canadian before pushing in a second one "It'll hurt less once you relax"

"I-It feels weird" Matthew said moving his hips slightly as Gilbert started scissoring with his fingers before adding a third. After a few minutes Matthew looked at Gilbert "I-I'm ready" he said

Gilbert nodded and removed his fingers before coating his erection in the gel "This is going to hurt a little Mattie" he said before pushing himself into the canadian's tight entrance. He felt bad as Matthew cried out in pain. He pressed kisses to Matthew's mouth, trying to comfort him

"M-Move" Matthew said wiggling his hips a little, trying to get the Prussians to move

Gilbert nodded and pulled out until only the cap of his member was inside him. He thrust back in and repeated the same thing. He slowly started to get faster until Matthew cried out. He smiled and re-adjusted himself to hit that one spot over and over again. He could feel Matthew slowly tightening around him, he knew the Canadian was going to come soon. He grabbed Matthew's erection and started pumping him in time with his thrusts. He heard Matthew cry out his name as he came onto their chests. He moaned as Matthew tightened around him, causing him to come inside of him. He kept thrusting inside the Canadian till he orgasim was completed. He slowly pulled out before collapsing next to his lover. "I love you Mattie" he said as the Canadian pulled the covers over them then placed his head on his chest.

"I love you too, Gilbert" Matthew said wrapping his arm around Gilberts chest and closing his eyes

"remember that shooting star yesterday?" Gilbert asked and he felt Matthew nod "I wished that you would be mine forever"

Matthew started laughing "that's great, Gilbert" he said looking up at Gilbert "I wished that you'd love me forever"

Gilbert smiled and pressed a quick kiss to the Canadian's forehead "I will love you forever, I you will be mine forever" he said

"I will be yours forever Gilbert" Matthew said closing his eyes again as he slowly drifted off to sleep "just because you'll love me forever"


End file.
